a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable lock and more particularly to a foldable lock which is provided with a better circuity when twining an object, thereby increasing convenience in locking with that foldable lock and enhancing the anti-theft effect.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a schematic view of an unfolded conventional foldable lock 1, wherein the foldable lock 1 includes primarily a lock head 13 and plural lock rods 11 pivoted with the lock head 13, with that a pivoting element 12 is used to connect between every two lock rods 11. This kind of structure is advantageous in that it can be collected easily without taking up space; therefore, it is often used as a bicycle lock. However, there exists one issue in using this foldable lock 1; as the lock rods 11 of the foldable lock 1 are made of a rigid material, they can only be unfolded outward along a straight line, and if there is some bend on the route along which the object (e.g., bicycle) is twined, then the locking operation will not be accomplished successfully. At this time, a user can only readjust the position and angle of twining, and this is rather inconvenient. In addition, the lock head 13 of the conventional foldable lock 1 mostly adopts the structure of a U-lock of a bicycle, but it is well known that the anti-prizing effect of the U-lock is not perfect, which affects significantly the use of the foldable lock 1.